PROPOSE SONG
by middleight
Summary: Jimin si cengeng dan Jungkook yang selalu ada untuknya. Bad summary. KookMin / Jikook Jungkook Jimin (GS)


Hai hai, Middleight back. kali ini aku membawakan Songfict nya KookMin. Oh iya kalau mau baca FF ini aku saranin sambil denger lagunya 4Men - Propose Song. Oke tidak usah berlama lama lagi. Happy reading  
Warning ! Typo, Alur berantakan. YAOI (GS)

-  
Tittle : PROPOSE SONG  
cast : Jungkook, Jimin (GS) , slight Vhope.  
Author : Middleight  
Genre : Romance, Fluff  
Length : 1S  
Rating : G

Menunggu, huh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk seorang Park Jimin. Tapi demi kekasih yang sangat dia sayang dia rela melakukannya, meski harus menunggu selama berjam-jam.

" Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis pada seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

" Benarkah? " Namja bertubuh tegap itu langsung menyentuh pipi Jimin.

" Pipi mu sangat dingin, pasti sudah hampir satu jam kau disini." Jimin hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya yang malu karena ketahuan berbohong pada namjanya.

" Ayo kita berangkat, aku tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama disini." Jungkook –namja yang ditunggu Jimin sedari tadi- segera menarik Jimin, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan memasukkan tangan yang bergenggaman itu kedalam saku jaket Jungkook.

" Lain kali, kau harus menunggu di dalam café atau paling tidak kau tidak harus datang terlalu cepat. Kau ini yeoja yang mudah sakit Jimin. " Ucap jungkook sambil terus menatap kedepan.

" Kokie-ah , kita akan kemana?"

" Ke suatu tempat,kau akan tau nanti." Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Jungkook masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya tersebut. Jimin hanya tersenyum, tak biasanya jungkook sehangat ini. Mereka sudah saling mengenal selama 21 tahun, atau bisa dibilang seumur hidup karena mereka adalah sahabat dari bayi. Mereka selalu bersama dari kecil, jadi sudah terbiasa kalau jungkook selalu melindungi Jimin dan Jimin yang selalu ada untuk Jungkook. Mereka berpacaran sudah lebih dari 3 tahun.

FLASHBACK ON

" Jimin, kau tahu bahwa setelah lulus lulus dari sini, Jungkook akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang?" Tanya Taehyung –sahabat Jimin-

" Ah benarkah? Jungkook tidak pernah cerita padaku, kau tahu dari mana?"

" Tentu dari my hopie , dia kan sahabat jungkook, kata Hopie hyung, Jungkook ingin kuliah di Tokyo."

Jimin langsung terdiam

'Jungkook jahat, kenapa dia tidak memeberi tahuku, padahal akulah sahabatnya sejak kecil'

Jimin terus terdiam sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

" ayo pulang, kenapa kau melamun." Jimin tersadar dan melihat Jungkook disampingnya.

"Mana taehyung?"

" Tadi dia lagsung berlari ke luar saat melihat Hosoek hyung di luar kelas, kau tahu sendiri sahabatmu yang satu itu sangat manja dengan Hosoek hyung."

Jimin mengacuhkan jawaban panjang jungkook, yang ada dipikirannya adalah sebentar lagi Jimin akan di tinggal oleh Jungkook ke Jepang. Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit mengingat dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jungkook –orang yang sangat ia sayang-.

" Jimin kau kenapa, kenapa kau menangis? " Jungkook menatap Jimin khawatir.

Jimin langsung mengusap air matanya sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

" Kau kenapa? Kau tidak ingin cerita padaku chim?" Tanya Jungkook memaksa.

" Maaf aku ingin pulang sendiri." Jimin langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri di dalam kelas.

Jimin sedang berbaring di atas kasur sambil menatap ke langit langit atap. Dia masih terus memikirkan Jungkook. Ya kebersamaan mereka selama ini membuat Jimin bergantung pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang selalu ada untuk Jimin, yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar, yang selalu memeluknya saat dia menangis, Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan jika tanpa Jungkook.

" Tok Tok" Bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah balkon kamar Jimin. Jimin membuka tirai yang menutup pintu balkonnya dan terkejut melihat Jungkook sedang menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah. Jimin langsung membuka pintu balkonnya dan menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Sudah berapa lama kau diluar hmm? Lihatlah pipi mu sampai merah seperti ini karena kedinginan." Jimin langsung menggosok gosok pipi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin lekat, kemudian menagkap tangan Jimin yang ada di pipinya.

" Kenapa tadi siang kau menangis, kau tahu aku sangat khawatir, aku mengejarmu tapi kau terlalu cepat menghilang."

" Maaf sebenarnya aku tidak pulang, aku ada diruang musik tadi. Tunggu jangan bilang kau menungguku dari tadi." Jimin baru sadar bahwa Jungkook masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

" Aku terlalu khawatir sampai aku langsung kesini, aku terus menunggumu pulang. Kau masih tidak ingin cerita padaku?"

Jimin terdiam langsung memandang jungkook lekat.

" Benarkah kau akan kuliah di Jepang?" Tanya Jimin ragu dan mulai menunduk.

" Benarkah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, kau benar benar jahat jungkook-ah" Kemudian Jimin kembali menangis, kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa Jimin adalah salah satu yeoja yang sangat mudah menangis, bahkan saat Jungkok terjatuh dalam pertandingan basket, Jimin langsung turun ke sekitar lapangan sambil menangis, dan dengan terpaksa Jungkook harus keluar lapangan dan digantikan oleh pemain yang lain karena Jimin menangis, Jungkook paling tidak bisa melihat Jimin menangis.

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin. " Chim, itu hanya sebuah impian, aku memang ingin kuliah di Tokyo, tapi tidak sekarang. Atau mungkin tidak selamanya. Orangtuaku memang membebaskanku kuliah dimanapun aku ingin, tapi hatiku tidak." Jimin yang bingung dengan ucapan Jungkook langsung menatap Jungkook serius.

"Maksudmu apa kukie-ah."

" Aku bisa saja kuliah di Tokyo, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang disini, seorang yeoja imut yang sangat cengeng. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan dia menangis setiap hari karena di tinggal olehku." Jimin yang tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang membicarakan dirinya hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

" Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi yeoja itu, ah ani maksudku aku sangat mencintai yeoja itu, ya aku sangat mencintai Park Jimin, aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka, melihatnya menangis, aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu Park Jimin." Jimin mulai menangis lagi sekarang, dia benar-benar bahagia. Jungkook mengangkat dagu Jimin dan tersenyum. Mengusap air mata Jimin.

" Dan kau Park Jimin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin erat.

" Saranghaeyo Park Jimin."

" Nado, nado saranghaeyo Jeon Jungkook." Jimin pun membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan sangat erat.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sekarang mereka berada tepat di depan gedung tinggi, ya Apartemen dan disini ada salah satu apartemen milik Jungkook, hadiah dari orangtuanya saat Jungkook berusia 20 tahun.

" Kenapa kita ke apartemenmu kukie."

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng Jimin ke dalam gedung tinggi itu. Ketika mereka berada di dalam lift, Jungkok tiba-tiba menutup mata Jimin menggunakan sebuah kain.

" Ya kukie, kenapa mataku di tutup."

" Ikuti saja, nanti ketika aku suruh buka, kau baru boleh membuka penutup mata itu." Jimin pun mengangguk. Lift pun terbuka. Jungkook langsung menarik Jimin keluar. Rasa dingin mulai menyeruak kedalam tubuh Jimin. ' sebenarnya dimana mereka' dalam hati Jimin.

Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Jimin terlepas. Jimin bingung karena mendengar suara menjauh dari dirinya.

" Kukie kau dimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jimin mulai bingung.

" Jungkook kau jangan membuatku takut, aku buka ya penutup matanya."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, jimin kemudian membuka penutup matanya. Dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disini sangat gelap. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Jimin langsung panic dan mulai menangis, ah mulai lagi, Jimin juga sangat takut pada kegelapan.

" Jungkook hiks, kau dimana." Jimin mulai melangkah mundur, tiba tiba dia mendengar suara petikan gitar, dan lampu mulai menyala. Lampu warna warni yang sangat indah. Ternyata mereka sedang berada di atas gedung apartemen tersebut. Tapi pandangan Jimin tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang memetik gitar.

"oneureul wihaeseo na hanchameul gidaryeotjyo  
geudae naekkeo doegil tto somang hago baraetjyo  
jeongsigeuro peureopo jeureul halkka anim  
saengilnal kkamjjag patireul halkka  
na dugeun dugeun seolledeon  
geunari oneurijyo

geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
geudaeneun naui yeong wonhan  
namanui cheonsa nareul bada jullaeyo  
geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
nae nuneul bwayo daedabhal su itnayo  
geudae na cheonghon haneun geoyeyo

yeppeun kapereul billyeo bolkka anim  
sicheong ap manheun saramdeul apeseo  
kkocheul julkka banjireul  
naemilkka gomin hadeon nayeotjyo

geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
geudaeneun naui yeong wonhan  
namanui cheonsa nareul bada jullaeyo  
geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
nae nuneul bwayo daedabhal su itnayo  
geudae na cheonghon haneun geoyeyo

salda jichyeo himdeureodo  
tto naega jigeut jigeutae jindago haedo  
geudaega anajwoyo  
mianhago tto gomawoyo  
geudae nae yeopeseo ireohge sonjaba jwoseo  
nal wiro haejwoseo

geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
geudaeneun naui yeong wonhan  
namanui cheonsa nareul bada jullaeyo  
geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
nae nuneul bwayo daedabhal su itnayo  
geudae na cheonghon haneun geoyeyo

geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
geudaeneun naui yeong wonhan  
namanui cheonsa nareul bada jullaeyo  
geudaeneun naui lovely girl  
geudaeneun naui pretty girl  
nae nuneul bwayo daedabhal su itnayo  
geudae na cheonghon haneun geoyeyo  
na cheonghon haneun geoyeyo"

Jimin tidak berhenti menangis, oh tuhan apa ini. Jimin sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah yeoja yang sangat dia cintai.

"You girl, I propose you. Will you merry me Park Jimin?" Jungkook kemudian bersimpuh dihadapan Jimin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan terdapat cincin di tengahnya. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum walaupun matanya masih terus menangis.

Jungkook segera memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Jimin dan langsung memeluk calon istrinya tersebut.

" You're mine Park Jimin, or I can call you Jeon Jimin." Jimin hanya tersenyum malu, Jeon Jimin, adalah nama yang sangat dia impikan dari dulu, menjadi pendamping untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, dan melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh Jimin.

" Pasti kau kedinginan kan, maaf malam-malam membuatmu berdiri diatas atap suatu apartemen tinggi yang udaranya sangat abnormal seperti ini."

" Tak apa, aku sangat bahagia kukie "

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi Jimin.

" you know, you make my life so perfect, I can't without you Chim, so don't ever leave me alone."

Jimin hanya mengangguk, Jungkook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, hidung mereka mulai bersentukan, dan kemudian terciptalah sebuah ciuman manis. Jungkook memeluk pinggang jimin dan jimin hanya memegang ujung baju Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian mengusap bibir Jimin.

" Ayo kita turun, lihatlah hidungmu sudah sangat merah, pasti besok aku akan dimarahi eommamu karena membuat anaknya pilek mendadak."

Jungkook langsung menarik Jimin menuju lift dan kemudian mereka menghilang dibalik lift.

Selesai, maaf kalau memang absurd, maklum kan cuma penulis amatir  
No Plagiat ^^  
Can I have Review?  
Gumawo...

-middleight-


End file.
